


Slow Like Honey

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eleven was found by someone else before Hopper, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I made Steve a year younger than he is so that he'd be a senior in high school, It's been a year since the events of season two, Mike and Eleven are so cute it's gross, Most people don't even know about them, Rated for sex in later chapters (ONLY BETWEEN THE 18 YEAR OLD CHARACTERS), Soulmates, Soulmates are rare, Steve is a gem as always, This wasn't going to be a soulmate fic but here we are, and language, and therapy, billy needs a hug, the kids are all freshmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: It had been a year since Quinn found that strange little girl out in the woods behind her house. Now things were almost normal and it was surprisingly quiet in Hawkins. Until she got paired with Billy Hargrove for a class project.The kids being dorks, Steve being a mom, shenanigans, and some angst for good measure.





	1. Prologue

_There was a girl in the woods. Hiding under a tree, knees pulled up to her chest, trying to keep dry in the rain._

_Quinn gripped her umbrella tighter. She’d walked these woods a thousand times; they were her parents property after all. For the first time, she was scared. The way the girl was looking at her made her blood run cold._

_There was terror in her eyes, like she was afraid Quinn was going to hurt her, but behind it there was resilience and anger. Quinn had no doubt in her mind that this little girl could kick her ass if she wanted to. She felt her feet taking her closer to the girl before she realized it._

_“A-are you lost?” she asked, her movements slow and calculated._

_The girl didn’t respond, just kept her eyes trained on Quinn._

_“You’re not hurt, are you?” she tried again._

_Still nothing._

_Taking a breath, Quinn got down on her knees so she was closer to the girls level and offered her the umbrella, flinching a little as the cold rain pattered against her neck.  
The girl pressed herself back further against the tree. _

_“It’s okay. It’ll keep you dry. I...I just want to help. Promise.”_

_The girl’s eyes widened._

_“Promise?”_

_Quinn smiled._

_“Yeah. Yeah, I promise. What’s your name?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t pushing it._

_“Eleven,” the girls said quietly._

_“Eleven? Like the number?”_

_The girl, Eleven, nodded._

_“Okay. It’s nice to meet you Eleven. My name’s Quinn.”_

_Eleven studied her face, then reached out a shaky hand, laying it on Quinn’s cheek. She was silent, her eyes intensely focused, like she was trying to solve a very difficult puzzle. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she let go._

_“You won’t hurt me,” she said, her voice certain but full of almost awe._

_“Of course I won’t.” ___

__Quinn woke to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear. She groaned, dragging herself out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mondays were never easy.  
She tugged on a pair of jeans and a red sweater, ran her hands through her messy strawberry blonde hair and headed downstairs. _ _

__“Morning El,” she greeted, plunking down at the table and taking a swig of the orange juice the girl had already poured for her._ _

__“Morning. Eggos,” El said, placing a plate with three waffles on it in front of her before sitting across from her and digging into her own plate._ _

__“Thanks kiddo. Hopper picking you up after school?”_ _

__El rolled her eyes as she stuffed another bite in her mouth._ _

__“Oh come on. You know how it works. Spend the week with Hop, spend the weekends with me. Wouldn’t you rather be with him during the boring school week and get to have fun with me on your days off?”_ _

__“Yes,” El conceded, offering a small smile as she finished her waffles._ _

__Quinn smiled back, snagging their plates and tossing them in the sink. El liked to get to school early to see her friends and Quinn didn’t mind, even if it was a twenty minute drive._ _

__“So, Hopper said he’d meet you out front right after school.”_ _

__“I know. Same as last Monday.”_ _

__“Alright. See on Wednesday for dinner. Have a good day kiddo. Go, learn some stuff,” she said._ _

__El held out her fist and Quinn smiled, knocking it with her own. Fist bumps had been one of the things she’d taught El pretty early on. Now it was kind of their thing. Better than just hello and goodbye._ _

__She watched as El ran to meet up with Mike who, as always, looked at her like she hung the stars, before heading across the parking lot to the high school._ _


	2. Chapter One

Quinn liked to fly under the radar at school and honestly it wasn’t that hard. She’d moved to Hawkins at the start of her freshman year and had established right off that she was a loner, dodging the popular kids attempts at friendship. She was rich and they all knew it, but after a few weeks of being turned down they gave up, opting instead to write shitty things on her locker and spread rumors she was a slut. 

“Morning,” Steve said, leaning against her locker. 

“Morning. All good?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“All good.”

After last year...the year she found out Hawkins wasn’t just some podunk town where nothing ever happens, she and Steve had become pretty good friends. The quiet since the gate had been closed made them both itch. All good meant Steve and Hopper hadn’t found anything on patrol. All good meant things were okay. At least for now. 

“Thanks again for helping supervise that sleepover. Not sure I could have handled all six of them on my own,” Quinn said, shaking her head at the memory of Saturday night. 

It was the norm that the kids crashed at Quinn’s place at least one night over the weekend and it was always chaos. Fun chaos, but chaos nonetheless. Dustin and Max arguing about who was better at Dig Dug while Lucas told them both it didn’t matter, Will and Mike coming up with new campaign ideas and Eleven content to watch them all, leaning on Mike’s shoulder and eating snacks. It was crazy to think they were already in their freshman year of high school. For some reason fourteen just seemed so much older than thirteen. 

“No problem. Sorry I had to leave with the boys early. My parents have been on my case about spending more time as a family. You know, when they’re actually around.”

Quinn swallowed, nodding. 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t-

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” she said quickly. 

“Have you heard from them? Are they gonna make it out for your birthday.”

“They, uh, they don’t think they’re gonna be able to. Dad’s swamped with meetings and Mom’s social calendar is too full so...”

It wasn’t something she talked about often. Her parents. A little over a year ago her Dad had gotten an amazing job offer overseas. Instead of taking her with them, they’d had her aunt move in, so she could “continue her education and not have to worry about changing schools.” That lasted about two months and then she came home to find the silver cabinet ransacked and her aunt gone. When she’d told her parents they hadn’t even seemed surprised. 

Now she had Martha. A nanny her parents hired who checked in twice a week to make sure the fridge was stocked. Other than that she was on her own. Living on the outskirts of town in the middle of the woods had its perks. The town didn’t pay her much mind. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

“No biggie,” she lied, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Steve didn’t seem convinced but mercifully he changed the subject anyway. 

“So, Hargrove give you any trouble when he picked Max up?”

“Nah, just blared on his horn like usual. Max says he’s been better. Replaced the skateboard he broke. Doesn’t complain when she takes a little longer at the arcade.”

“I’d be nicer if she threatened to hit me in the balls with my nail bat too.”

Quinn huffed a laugh, shaking her head as the first bell rang. She said goodbye to Steve and headed down the hall to English.

The room was buzzing with chatter as she took her seat, pulling a notebook and her copy of A Tale of Two Cities from her bag. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned Billy Hargrove was staring at her. 

“You got a pencil?” he asked, voice quieter than usual. 

She took note of the bruise on his cheek. It looked fresh and she couldn’t help but wonder who put it there. 

“Uh, yeah. Here,” she said, handing him the pencil already in her hand. 

“Thanks.”

He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He was different today. Reserved. More subdued. Quinn had seen him like this a few times and there was always an injury that accompanied the shift in mood. Mrs. Blaire called the class to attention, effectively cutting off her train of thought. 

“I’m assuming you’ve all finished the reading as you were supposed to so I’m assigning the project today. Now you’ll be working in pairs-

There were collective groans all around. Quinn wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea, but honestly it wasn’t the end of the world. 

“Of your choosing,” she finished. 

The groans turned to cheers as everyone broke off to pick their partners. Quinn sighed. There wasn’t one person in the class she knew well enough to ask if they wanted to be her partner, and she was pretty sure she was gonna wind up being the only one to work alone. 

“Is there anyone left without a partner?” Mrs. Blaire asked. 

Quinn timidly raised her hand, keeping her eyes on the teacher and not the snickering students around her. 

“Well Miss Gray, you’ll be paired with Mr. Hargrove.”

Quinn’s eyes widened as she chanced a peak over her shoulder. Billy’s eyes met hers for a moment before he was crossing his arms and staring intently at his desk. 

She tried to focus on what Mrs. Blaire was saying about the project, but all she was thinking about was Billy being her partner. It was more than likely she would end up doing all the work and he’d just sign his name. So what did she even have to be nervous about?

The bell rang, making her jump. She stuffed her things in her bag and hurried out the door, jumping in surprise when Billy was already leaning against her locker when she got there. She hadn’t noticed him leaving ahead of her. Squaring her shoulders she came to a stop in front of him arching a brow in question. 

“So when do you want to meet up to work on the project?” Billy asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but at her. 

Well that wasn't what she was expecting. 

“What?”

“The project? That we got assigned five minute ago? When do you want to work on it?” he asked again, looking annoyed. 

Quinn was about to tell him where he could shove his tone when she realized it wasn’t annoyance. He was nervous. The way he kept glancing up and down the hallway. Something panged in her chest. 

“I could do Thursday. Anytime after school.”

Billy nodded, which was apparently the only answer she was going to get as he was taking off down the hall like a bat out of hell or a Demidog out of the gate to the Upside Down. 

“What did Hargrove want?” 

Quinn jolted, turning to see the kids staring at her. Jesus, was she always this jumpy or was it just today?

“Uh, we got paired together for a project.”

“Ooo, tough break,” Dustin said seriously. 

Quinn watched Billy stalk down the hallway, shoulders hunched. 

“Yeah. Yeah, tough break.”


	3. Chapter Two

Steve wasn’t happy, which honestly Quinn was expecting. After what Billy did to his face last year, it was understandable. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t think you should be alone with him,” Steve grumbled when they met up in the parking lot after school.

“I can handle myself Steve,” Quinn said, giving him a look.

“I know but-

“If it bothers you so much you could lend me the bat.”

Steve crossed his arms and leaned against her car. He loved that bat and they all knew it. There was no way he was going to leave it with her. It was his security blanket. Quinn set a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Hey, I was just kidding. You don’t have to lend me the bat.”

“I want you to be safe, but-

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Silence hung between them for a moment. 

“Have you been sleeping any better?” she asked.

Steve shrugged. That meant he hadn’t. After everything, none of them were too fond of the dark, but Steve...he’d had a little bit of a harder time coping. With his parents gone all the time and Nancy with Jonathan, he’d had to deal with a lot of it on his own. 

“Do you want to sleep at my place? The guest room is always open.”

“I don’t wanna impose.”

“Impose? On who? My parents are overseas and Martha’s not dropping by until Wednesday.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll crash if you don’t mind.”

“I never mind Steve. You’re always welcome.”

It was something that happened at least once a week. Steve sleeping at her place. And while Nancy had suspected there was something going on between them, she was wrong. 

_“Are you and Steve together?” Nancy asked, holding her books close to her chest, Jonathan standing at her shoulder._

__

__

_“What? No. Why do you ask?” ___

____

____

_“Because you guys are so close. And...and he’s having a really tough time right now and I think he needs someone. And so do you.” ___

____

____

_“I can’t be that for him Nance. And he can’t be that for me.” ___

____

____

_“Why not?” ___

____

____

_“We don’t work that way. Trust me,” she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder._

____

____

_“How do you know if you haven’t tried?” Nancy pressed._

____

____

_Quinn sighed and fixed Nancy with a somber look._

____

____

_“We have.” ___

____

____

Steve showed up around seven, like he usually did on nights like this. He’d had to drop off the kids and swing by his house to snag some clothes. They’d eaten mostly in silence, done their homework side by side, and then turned in for the night. 

It was nice like that. Having someone so you weren’t alone. Comfortable silence. 

Quinn couldn’t sleep, which wasn’t unusual. The unusual part was that it wasn’t because of the Upside Down, or the demadogs, or her parents. It was because of Billy. The way his eyes had seemed empty when they stared into hers. It was scary. To see him look so broken and despite everything that had happened last year...it hurt...seeing him hurt. And she had no idea why. 

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of Steve coming down the hallway. For a second she thought something was wrong, but then she heard the fan in the bathroom. She remembered the first time Steve had come to her room in the middle of the night. 

_“C-can I come in?”_

__

__

_Quinn sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before her gaze landed on Steve standing in the doorway. ___

____

____

_“Yeah. Of course.” ___

____

____

_She lifted the blanket and he slid in quickly. It took her all of a minute to realize Steve was crying. Wordlessly, she pulled him closer, letting him curl into her and cry against her neck. It was a shock when he pressed up and kissed her._

____

____

_“Steve. W-what?” ___

____

____

_“I’m sorry. I just...I wanted to feel something other than this,” he said quietly, still sniffling and now refusing to look at her._

____

____

_Quinn touched his cheek gently, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. He kissed back instantly, rolling on top of her, running his hand down her side and gripping the hem of her pajama top. It felt good. Having someone this close._

____

____

_She moaned softly into the kiss when he rolled his hips against her. Some part of her needed this. And she knew Steve did too. She snaked a hand between them rubbing him through his pajamas, a little surprised when he groaned, cumming in his pants._

____

____

_When he recovered he stared down at her, eyes wide and cheeks flushed._

____

____

_“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- ___

____

____

_“It’s okay. Probably wouldn’t have been the best idea anyway right?” ___

____

____

_Steve huffed a laugh, flopping down next to her._

____

____

_“Yeah. I’m not really in a place for anything.” ___

____

____

_“I know,” she said, rolling toward him and laying on his chest. He stroked her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead._

____

____

_“I love you,” he murmured._

____

____

_She smiled._

____

____

_“I love you too.” ___

__

__

__

__

They could laugh about it now. “Hey, remember when we tried to be more than friends and then realized it was a horrible idea?” She was just glad they’d moved past it. If anything they were closer now than they were before. Though she suspected that if she told him about her concern for Billy, for some unknown reason, it would cause more than a little tension. 

Of course her concern was put on hold when she saw him the next day, wolfish grin back in place and a cigarette between his lips as he climbed out of his Camaro and sauntered toward the school. 

Quinn spotted Max, leaning against her step brother’s car, watching him walk away and looking worried. 

“Max? Everything okay?” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” the girl admitted. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just...It’s Billy. Yesterday he was quiet and he was actually nice to me. He took me out for ice cream and he didn’t care that I was late getting out of the arcade. And he apologized for being a shitty brother. Brother. Not step brother. And then today, I mean, it’s like it never happened.”

Max looked pretty spooked. Quinn gave her hand a squeeze. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him today. Okay?”

“Will you now?”

The girls jumped, turning to see Billy standing there. His jaw was set and his arms were crossed. He was pissed. Quinn instinctively stepped in front of Max. 

“Yes I will. For some reason she’s concerned about your sorry ass,” Quinn said, unafraid of the angry boy. 

Billy glared at her. 

“Get to class Maxine,” he practically snarled, eyes still locked on Quinn’s. 

“But-

“It’s okay kid. I’ll be fine,” Quinn assured her. 

Max hesitated for a moment before she was running off toward the high school. Quinn didn’t even flinch when the first bell rang. 

“I don’t need anyone looking out for me,” Billy said. 

“Max thinks you do.”

“Well she needs to mind her own fucking business.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. This tough guy thing was getting really old. 

“Look, I’m not going to bother you okay? I just wanted her to know someone was looking out for you so she wouldn’t worry. I gotta get to class.”

She pushed past him, freezing when his hand closed around her wrist. It was electric. Like her whole body was on fire. She whipped around, eyes locking on his. He looked just as shocked as she was, letting go of her like he’d actually been burned. 

“Sorry...Sorry I-

She didn’t let him finish, practically running into the building and not stopping until she was seated in her first class. She didn’t even hear the riot act Mr. Cates was reading her about being late. She stared down at her wrist. She could still feel it. His touch. It was like his fingers were still there. The ripple of electricity that shook her to her core. 

What the hell was that?


	4. Chapter Three

It was Thursday and Quinn wasn’t sure she’d ever been more one edge. Ever since Billy had touched her she’d felt off somehow. It was like she could feel the rotation of the Earth under her feet. The thrum of every heartbeat was in her ears, but Billy’s stood out. She could hear it from all the way across the cafeteria.

At first she had been worried it was something to do with the Upside Down, but none of the kids were feeling anything out of the ordinary. Not even Will and if anything was going on, he’d be the first to know. 

“Could be stress,” Lucas suggested at lunch, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. 

“Could be hormones. Is it your time of the month?” Mike asked. 

Dustin spluttered, milk spurting all over the table. 

“Dude. You can’t just ask her that,” Steve said, though he looked more than a little amused. 

“Why not? It’s a legitimate possibility. Would you rather it was her period or the upside down?” The boy asked. Steve opened his mouth to respond then shut it again, thinking better of it. 

Quinn smiled at him from across the table and shrugged. Mike wasn’t particularly shy when it came to getting to the bottom of things. Probably from spending so much time with El. Now _that _girl did not have a brain to mouth filter. But she was still learning the ins and outs of society. Plus, it was honestly endearing.__

__“It’s a scientific inquiry you guys. Grow up. So...is it?” Max asked, trying not to laugh at how scandalized Dustin and Lucas looked._ _

__“Nope. Still got two weeks before that.”_ _

__The conversation blended into an argument between Max and Dustin about what counted as an “appropriate lunch table discussion.” Quinn appreciated the kids concern, but still felt uneasy that they hadn’t been able to reach a conclusion._ _

__She excused herself from the table, declining Steve’s offer to join her when she said she needed some air._ _

__It was more bearable outside at least, she thought, as she leaned against the side of the school, the bricks cool against her back. Further away from him._ _

__“Do you smoke?”_ _

__She jumped, turning to face the intruder, though she already knew who it was. Billy. He stood there, cocky grin in place, shirt unbuttoned way too low, oozing attitude. Quinn new better. She could feel it._ _

__“What’s wrong?” she asked._ _

__His grin faltered._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Somethings wrong right? I can feel it,” she said, resolve strong._ _

__Billy blinked at her, brow furrowed in confusion and...fear. He dug his hands into his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a long slow drag, eyes still on her._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said._ _

__And it suddenly occurred to her that maybe he didn’t. Maybe he hadn’t felt it. Maybe she was freaking out all on her own and Billy was just fine. Oh God, now she felt stupid for even bringing it up to the party. Mike had probably been right. It was hormones. That’s all._ _

__“Sorry I...I’m not even sure why I said that. It’s fine. I’m, uh, I’m gonna go now,” she said, taking a step back to leave with whatever was left of her dignity._ _

__“Wait!”_ _

__She stopped, surprised at the desperation in his voice. His mouth was open, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words._ _

__“Yeah?” she prompted._ _

__“I’ll...I’ll be over around five. To work on the project,” he clarified._ _

__“Right. Um, see you then, I guess.”_ _

__El was waiting for her when she walked back inside. Her eyes were wide as she grabbed Quinn’s hand and dragged her down hall and under the stairs where no one ever came._ _

__“I felt it,” she said._ _

__“Felt what?” Quinn asked._ _

__“You. And Billy. There’s something. I’m not sure. You’re. You’re the same.”_ _

__“Whoa, kid, slow down. I don’t understand.”_ _

__“It’s. It’s hard to put into words.”_ _

__Quinn squeezed the girl’s hand to reassure her._ _

__“Can you try? It’s okay if you can’t. I want to try to understand.”_ _

__El thought hard for a long moment._ _

__“He’s your Mike!” she said suddenly._ _

__“He’s...what?”_ _

__“He’s. Your. Mike.”_ _

__Quinn shook her head._ _

__“No. No way.”_ _

__El put her hands on both of Quinn’s cheeks to still her, pulling her closer to her level and fixing her with a serious stare._ _

__“Yes way. Your energy. It’s the same. You’re meant to be one. Not two.”_ _

__Quinn shook herself out of El’s grip, almost stumbling backwards._ _

__“There has to be a mistake. He doesn’t feel it. I know he doesn’t. It’s me. It’s just me. He can’t be my Mike. Because I’m not his Eleven.”_ _

__El’s cheeks colored and she couldn’t help the small smile on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared._ _

__“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know it was possible for one to feel it without the other.”_ _

__Quinn shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant._ _

__“It’s okay. Lots of people don’t have a soulmate. I mean, you know how rare it is. It doesn’t mean I’m going to be alone forever.”_ _

__“Of course not. You’re too pretty,” El said very seriously._ _

__Quinn laughed, looping her arm around the girl’s shoulder. They were both late for their classes, but neither of them cared._ _

__Things went weirdly well for the rest of the day. No homework in chemistry or statistics, and PE had mercifully been a free period because the teacher was out sick. She was feeling pretty great, until she got home and remember Billy was gonna be over in like, two hours._ _

__She did a basic tidy, which really meant making sure none of her bras were draped over the arm of the couch, and called it good. She was just about to make herself a cup of tea to calm the fuck down when she heard the telltale roar of Billy’s Camaro. Fuck._ _

__He knocked loudly three times as she took a breath before opening the door._ _

__“Hey, uh, come on in,” she said, pulling the door open further for him step inside._ _

__“Shoes on or off?” he asked._ _

__“Oh, whatever’s fine. It’s just me here.”_ _

__“What, no parents?” he asked, toeing off his boots and leading himself to the living room._ _

__“They’re not here much.”_ _

__It wasn’t a lie. They weren’t. She didn’t want to get into it about her parents. Billy was the last person she wanted any sort of pity from._ _

__“Lucky,” he muttered._ _

__“What?” she asked._ _

__“Nothing. So, are you gonna sit or are you gonna stand the whole time we work on this?”_ _

__Quinn rolled her eyes, plunking down next to Billy on the couch. Though she made sure to leave a fair amount of space between the two of them._ _

__“I was thinking we could write about Sydney Carton’s character arc. Cause everyone’s gonna do Lucie and she’s not nearly as interesting,” Billy said, flipping through his copy, which Quinn was a little stunned to see how many notes he had taken in the margins and all the pages he’d marked with post it notes._ _

__“You liked the book,” she said. It wasn’t a question._ _

__Billy gave a noncommittal shrug._ _

__“It didn’t suck.”_ _

__“It’s my favorite.”_ _

__Billy scoffed._ _

__“Really? More than Catcher in the Rye? Or Frankenstein?_ _

__“Hey, I liked Catcher in the Rye! But Frankenstein...I don’t know, I’m not a fan of monsters,” she said, knowing he wouldn’t have a clue what she was talking about._ _

__They were silent for a moment. Quinn shook her head._ _

__“Anyway, back to the project” she said, reaching for his book and accidentally brushing her fingers across his knuckles._ _

__Her body jolted. Just like it had when he grabbed her wrist. She heard his breath hitch in her ear and she knew, she _knew _, he felt it too.___ _

____“Y-you felt that,” she all but whispered._ _ _ _

____Billy’s eyes met her and he looked so lost. Lost. She was too._ _ _ _

____“No I...I didn’t. I didn’t feel a damn thing,” he said, trying and failing to sound angry._ _ _ _

____“Billy...”_ _ _ _

____Quinn trailed off. Feeling brave, she gently touched his cheek, not missing the way he couldn’t help but lean into it. One of his hands slid up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps before it settled at the nape of her neck. They leaned forward, noses brushing._ _ _ _

____“You feel it. Please. Please tell me you feel it,” she pleaded._ _ _ _

____Billy took a long breath in, that shuddered when he let it out._ _ _ _

____“I feel it.”_ _ _ _

____And then he was kissing her._ _ _ _


	5. Chapter Four

There were no fireworks. No hallelujah choruses singing in her head. It was pure energy. The same energy that had flowed between them when their hands had brushed, only  _ more _ . Billy’s lips were a little chapped, but they slid against hers effortlessly. 

 

Quinn had one hand tangled in his curls, the other around his shoulders, pulling him closer and closer until he got the hint, easily crawling over her until she was flat on her back on the couch. He hitched one of her thighs over his hip, settling comfortably between her legs and letting out a soft groan against her lips that she couldn’t help but answer with one of her own. 

Billy kissed methodically, slow, but with a sense of urgency. His tongue dipped into her mouth, teasing against her own, before disappearing again. When he pulled away for air Quinn pressed up, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling until he practically dove back in, hips rocking gently against hers. 

 

They kissed for what felt like hours, and quite possible could have been. Until they were both red in the face and panting heavily, mouths still touching but only just, as they shared breath between them. 

 

Then Billy was scrambling away from her, putting distance between them on the couch. He opened a closed his mouth a few times, but said nothing. She understood. It was overwhelming. 

 

What do you even say to someone after a kiss like that? Did she tell him they were soulmates? Would that ease his mind or makes things worse? Billy was staring at his lap, still breathing hard as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Everything in him was screaming to touch her again. To have his hands on her and hers on him. But he stayed still. He didn’t like to feel out of control. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Quinn said. 

 

Billy’s head shot up, eyes locking with hers. 

 

“Sorry? Why? Did you do this? Are you making this happen? Is it your fault?” he demanded. 

 

Quinn shook her head no, biting her bottom lip nervously. Billy let out something close to a groan.

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

“What” she asked. 

 

“Bite your lip like that. It’ll make me wanna--ya know.”

 

“I want you too.”

Quinn blinked, face flushed at her own words. She hadn’t meant to say them outloud. 

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean--I couldn’t help--would you stop laughing!”

 

Billy didn’t, or maybe couldn’t, stop laughing. 

 

“This is so stupid. You hate me! What kind of sick joke is the universe playing?” she asked. 

 

Billy stopped abruptly. 

 

“I don’t hate you. Why do you think that?”

 

“Uh, do you remember last year? Beating Steve to a pulp? Terrorizing the kids? Ringing any bells?”

 

“But that wasn’t about you. I-I never hurt you,” he  said quietly. 

 

Quinn pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. 

 

“This. I mean,  _ this _ ,” she said, gesturing back and forth between the two of them, “started when you grabbed my wrist. It’s like as soon as we made contact I-

 

“Never wanted to let go,” he finished. 

 

Quinn nodded, eyes flicking down to Billy’s lips. He arched a brow at her, making her blush again, before he glanced down at his watch, nearly flying off the couch when he saw what time it was. 

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna miss curfew!”

 

He nearly tripped tugging his boots on and running out the door. 

 

“Wait!” Quinn called, chasing after him. “What about-

 

“I have to fucking go! He’s gonna be so pissed!”

 

And just like that he was peeling out of her driveway, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. She watched until she couldn’t see the taillights anymore, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She glanced at her own watch. It was only eight. Who had an eight o’clock curfew? Had he been so eager to get away from her that he lied?

 

Pushing that thought form her mind she focused on making dinner, which really meant heating up leftovers from dinner with El last night. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. A balanced meal. Her parents would be proud. 

 

_ “Milk gives you strong bones honey.” _

 

Her mother’s voice rang in her ears, making her grimace. She poured herself a tall glass anyway. 

 

_ Quinn knew something was wrong the second her parents sat her down. She thought maybe her grandfather, who had been in and out of the hospital for the last year, had passed away.  _

 

_ “We have some news,” he father said, smiling at her mother. The smiled through her off.  _

 

_ “Your father has been offered a CEO position at his firm’s London location!” her mother squealed. Like, actually squealed.  _

 

_ “Dad, that’s amazing! Are you taking it? Are we going?” _

 

_ Her parent’s faces fell. They shared a nervous look.  _

 

_ “We’re going sweetie. But, um, you’re gonna stay here...with your aunt,” he father explained.  _

 

_ “We don’t want to uproot you so soon. I mean, we just moved into this beautiful house.” _

 

_ “So...you guys are leaving me.” _

 

When the phone rang she almost ignored it. Thursday was supposed to be her weekly call to her parents. They’re missed the last two. She answered just in case it was one of the kids. 

 

“Hello?”

 

There was no response, but she could hear labored breathing on the other end of the line.”

 

“Hello?” she tried again.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Billy.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, just...I don’t have anyone else and I-I don’t have my car and I hate to ask but-

 

“Where are you?”

 

“At a payphone. Outside the gas station on main street.”

 

“Okay. Don’t move. I’ll be there soon.”

 

She hung up the phone, grabbing her coat and her keys from the hook by the door. 

 

Halfway there it started to rain. She drove as fast as she could without running of the risk of hydroplaning. Billy was sitting on the curb, staring straight ahead, seemingly unaware that it was pouring rain. She rolled down her window.

 

“Billy! Come on! Hop in!” she shouted. 

 

He was looking at her but he didn’t move, jaw clenching. 

 

“Billy!”

 

“I need help, okay?!” he yelled back. 

 

Quinn bolted out of the car. She could see now that he had a bruise forming under his eye and from the way he was sitting, hunched in on himself, she guessed that wasn’t the worst of it. 

 

“Jesus, what happened?” she asked, looping an arm around his back and helping him to his feet. 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he snapped. 

 

Quinn huffed, giving Billy a slightly harder than necessary shove into the car. She didn’t feel too bad when he grimaced in pain. He was being a dick. She slammed her door, gripping the wheel hard as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

“I just drove in a fucking rainstorm to get your ass. I think I deserve an explanation,” she said.

 

“F-F-fuck off.”

 

She took her eyes off the road for a second to glare at him, ready to tear into him when she noticed how hard he was shivering. 

 

“Shit. Put your hands on the vents. Hold on until I get you home.”

 

“No!” he said suddenly, startling her. 

 

“What?”

 

“Not...I don’t...I don’t wanna go home.”

 

He was staring straight ahead, once again refusing to look at her. All her angler melted away. He sounded terrified. 

 

“Okay. Okay. Not taking you home. Got it. You can come home with me.”

 

Billy took a breath, not quite relaxed, but his posture was less rigid. He nodded once. They spend the rest of the drive in silence. 

 

Quinn helped him inside, bringing him to the bathroom and making him sit on the edge of the tub. She didn’t like that he was still shivering. She tried to remember the little she knew about hypothermia.

 

“You’ve gotta get out of those clothes,” she said. 

 

She was surprised when he didn’t argue, just started shrugging out of his jacket. He must be really out of it. Quinn excused herself to change out of her own wet clothes and grab something for Billy to change into. He didn’t need to know the pajamas she had on hand were Steve’s. With the change of clothes in hand she headed back to the bathroom. 

 

Billy was still sitting on the edge of the tub, though this time in only his briefs. She swallowed hard. There was a messy patchwork of old bruises across his torso, accompanied by larger fresh ones that were forming over his ribs on his left side. 

 

“Put these on,” she instructed, pulling out the first aid kit and snagging a washcloth. 

 

“I can do that myself,” Billy grumbled, already changed into the black sweats and grey thermal. 

 

Quinn ignored him, reaching out with the washcloth.

 

“I’m not a damn charity case!”

 

She sighed. 

 

“I never said you were. I just...I want to help. I _need_ to. Please?”

 

Something broke inside Billy then, anger draining from his face, replaced with the closest thing to true anguish Quinn had ever seen. She dabbed gingerly at the cut on his lip, wiping the blood from his chin. He shook against her and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with the cold this time. 

 

When she finished patching him up she grabbed a towel and began gently drying his hair. She jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her middle, hiding his face in her stomach. His hot tears seeped through her shirt as she carded her fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. She held him until his breathing calmed down and he pulled back, sniffling and wiping his nose. 

 

“M’sorry,” he mumbled. 

 

She shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet before leading him down the hall to her bed. 

 

She took her time, tucking him in and sliding under the covers next to him. Her hand trailed down his back, rubbing soothing circles as he curled toward her. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked gently. 

 

Billy shook his head, moving even closer, eyes meeting hers. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left. Earlier. I shouldn’t have left like that. I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. 

 

“We don’t have to talk about that now. I just want you to be okay.”

 

Billy licked his lips nervously, darting forward and kissing her softly on the mouth before pulling away and hiding his face in her neck. She scratched his back lightly until his breathing evened out. It didn’t take long. He must be exhausted. 

 

Her thoughts drifted back to her talk with Eleven. 

 

_ “He’s. Your. Mike.”  _

 

She was starting to think the kid may have been right.

 

One thing was for sure. She didn’t know what had happened to Billy. But she was sure as hell going to find out. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I was traveling and haven't been near my laptop!

It had been a week since Billy spent the night and things were...weird. He wasn’t ignoring her exactly, but he wasn’t talking to her either. But it was like, suddenly he was everywhere. Catching her eye from across the room and then looking away, handing her a book she dropped then stalking off down the hall, opening her locker for her when it got stuck. He was there. But he wasn’t saying a damn word. 

 

The kids, and Steve, were starting to notice and finally, they couldn’t seem to hold it in anymore. They declared an emergency party meeting after school on the baseball field. 

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on with you and Hargrove?” Dustin asked. 

 

Quinn sighed, flicking at the fraying cuff of her jeans, trying to decide if it was worth it to lie. She caught Eleven’s eye. The girl smiled reassuringly. Quinn took a breath. 

 

“Okay, I’m not telling this unless you promise you won’t freak out,” she said, mostly talking to Steve. 

 

There were murmurs of agreement all around. 

 

“He’s my soulmate.”

 

Jaws dropped. All but Eleven’s. 

 

“He’s your what?! No fucking way!” Steve spazzed. 

 

“He’s a psycho!” Lucas added, flinching when Max nailed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

 

“He’s-

 

“I know!” Quinn snapped, cutting off whatever Mike was about to say. “I know, but, it’s not like I can help it okay? And he’s, I don’t know, different somehow.”

 

“Different? He beat me to a pulp last year. Which he never apologized for by the way,” Steve said, grimacing. 

 

“I don’t know what I can say to make this better. I’m just--I feel lost. And out of control and so does he. And I haven’t even told him yet and I have no idea how he’s going to react and-”

 

Her voice broke and she was mortified to feel tears starting to spill over. The kids were on her in an instant, wrapping her up in a group hug and apologizing over and over again. Steve found her hand, giving it a squeeze, shrugging and offering a small smile. 

 

“I can’t pretend to understand. And I don’t like him. But it’s not like we’re gonna disown you for it,” Lucas said. 

 

“He’s your Mike,” Eleven added, making Mike blush. 

 

“We’re here for you. Okay? I mean, he’s a tool, but I guess he’s _your_ tool now,” Dustin said. 

 

Quinn giggled and soon enough the whole group had erupted into full on laughter. 

 

“I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too,” Max said. “Now we’ve gotta go. Jonathan is dropping us off at the arcade.”

 

The kids all piled, very illegally, into the back on Jonathan’s car. Nancy waved from the passenger seat as they sped away, leaving Quinn with Steve, who leaned against his own car, kicking at a the gravel. 

 

“So...You and Hargrove huh?” 

 

Quinn nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Steve sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“You realize if he hurts you-

 

“You’ll what Harrington? Let me kick your ass again.”

 

They both jumped at the new voice. 

 

Billy had come out of nowhere, cigarette between his lips and hands on his hips as he glared at both of them. 

 

“Look Hargrove-

 

“Me first,” Billy said, taking a few steps closer. 

 

Quinn braced herself for a fight and so did Steve, both of them surprised when Billy stomped out his cigarette and offered Steve his hand. 

 

“I’m sorry. About last year,” he said seriously. 

 

Steve’s jaw actually dropped. He hesitantly took Billy’s hand, giving it a firm shake. 

 

“I, um, I’m not expecting us to be friends. At least, not right away, but I wanted you to know it didn’t have anything to do with you. As stupid as that sounds. I was, dealing with some stuff and I took it out on you.”

 

“I...It’s cool man. I mean, it’s not cool, but I-I get it. I think,” Steve said. 

 

Billy nodded, sparing a glance at Quinn before heading off toward his car. She watched his shoulders rise and fall, like he was letting out a deep breath. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” she told Steve, chasing after the other boy. 

 

Billy must have heard her coming because he paused with his hand on the door handle. He didn’t look at her. 

 

“Thank you. That, uh, that was really nice of you,” she said, feeling a little stupid for the awe in her voice. 

 

“You told him. About us? I mean, whatever this thing is?” he asked. 

 

“He and the kids could tell something was up. They were worried.”

 

Billy turned to face her.

 

“You told the kids too?”

 

Quinn huffed. 

 

“Look, they’re really smart. They would have figured it out anyway and they wanted to make sure I was okay.”

 

“What did they say?” he asked. 

 

Quinn shrugged, biting her lip nervously. 

 

“They don’t like me.”

 

It wasn’t a question. 

 

“They don’t trust you. I think you really scared them last year,” she admitted. 

 

Billy grit his teeth. 

 

“I don’t...I don’t want them to be-” he cut off, sighing in frustration, raking a hand through his curls and pulling hard. 

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” she said, taking his hand in hers and pulling it away from his hair. She ran her thumb over his knuckles, not missing the way his breath caught. “It’s gonna take time okay? They care about me and they know I care about you. They’ll come around.”

 

Billy was staring at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. She blushed when she realized what she’d said, about to move away from him when his hand came to rest on her cheek. For a second she thought he was gonna kiss her but then he was pulling away quickly and climbing into his car, peeling out of the parking lot and away from her. 

 

She was shaking her head as she climbed into Steve’s car. He was coming over so they were carpooling. Her car would be fine overnight in the school lot. 

 

“What was that all about?” he asked. 

 

“I have no idea. He’s so confusing. Are all of you like this? Is it a guy thing? Are you incapable of telling girls how you’re feeling?” she asked, her voice accusatory.  

 

“Whoa, hey, I apologize on behalf of my whole gender okay?”

 

“You should. Y’all make me feel like I’m a clueless mess.”

 

“Well I have something that might cheer you up,” he said as they pulled up in front of her house. 

 

She frowned when she saw Jonathan’s car in her driveway. 

 

“I thought everyone was at the arcade.”

 

Steve said nothing as he pushed open the door, gesturing for her to enter. She took two steps into her living room when-

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

The kids jumped out from behind the furniture while Jonathan snapped a picture of her, no doubt dumbstruck, face. Nancy was standing next to Jonathan holding a cake. 

 

“Happy Birthday,” Steve said, grinning. 

 

“You guys! This is, I don’t even-” she trailed off, feeling a little choked up. 

 

“Did you think we forgot?” Nancy asked, smiling. 

 

“No, I just figured everyone was busy and I don’t usually make a big deal out of it anyway.”

 

“I knew you were feeling kind of bummed about your parents not being able to make it, so we decided to put a little something together,” Steve explained. 

 

The kids surrounded her in a group hug for the second time that day, each wishing her a happy birthday before dragging her into the kitchen to see the decorations. 

 

From there everything was kind of a blur. They played board games and ate cake, Dustin got ice cream in his hair, Max and Lucas threw chips at each other. It was a blast. Then it was time for presents. 

 

The kids had pooled their money and gotten her her very own Dungeons and Dragons handbook, a set of dice, and like, six different kinds of candy. Nancy and Jonathan got her a walkman which tied in with Steve’s gift of a tape recorder so she could “finally make her own mixes and stop complaining about his music choices.” It was perfect. 

 

In the middle of the next game of cards there was a knock at the door. Quinn excused herself to answer it, a little surprised to see Billy standing there. 

 

“Billy. Uh, hi.”

 

“I’m here to pick up Max,” he said simply. 

 

“Right. Do you wanna come in?”

 

He shook his head. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get her for you.”

 

“Would you mind grabbing Lucas too? I assume he’s here,” Billy asked. 

 

“Oh, um, sure thing.”

 

She headed into the kitchen just in time to see Mike chuck his cards at Will and Dustin. 

 

“Max. Billy’s here. And Lucas he wants to talk to you too.”

 

The kids looked a little wary but headed to the door anyway. Quinn tried not to snoop, busying herself with starting the clean up process. Lucas came back a moment later, looking a little stunned. 

 

"He apologized. I mean like, actually apologized to me for last year," he said. 

 

Everyone looked at Quinn, knowing looks on their faces. She excused herself to say goodbye.

 

“See ya later Mad Max,” she said, pulling the girl in for a hug. 

 

“Bye Quinn. Happy birthday! Hope it didn’t suck.”

 

Quinn laughed, ruffling the girl’s hair. 

 

“It was awesome. Thank you guys so much.”

 

“It’s your birthday?”

 

She glanced up at Billy. 

 

“Yeah. I wasn’t even gonna mention it, but the kids threw me a party anyway,” she said, smiling fondly at the thought. 

 

Billy looked like he was thinking a little too hard about something, but before she could ask he was leading Max out of the house. 

 

The rest of the kids left shortly after, though not before helping to clean up, which she was thankful for. 

 

“Did your parents call?” Steve asked on his way out the door. 

 

Quinn shook her head, shrugging and giving what she hoped was a somewhat convincing smile. Steve pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head, before leaving. She was thankful he could tell when she needed to be on her own. The party was amazing, but it still hurt that her parents hadn’t even bothered to call. 

 

She went to her room and threw on her bathing suit, a bright blue two piece her mother had picked and mailed her for her last birthday, and headed out to the pool. Swimming always cleared her head. 

 

It was a little chilly out, but the pool was heated. She dove into the deep end staying under as long as she could then breaking the surface and pulling in a few deep gulps of air. She swam back and forth from one side to the other until her arms and legs ached and she was starting to get a cramp. One more. She told herself. Just one more. 

 

When she made it to the other side she grabbed on, breathing hard. She frowned, realizing she was staring at a pair of very familiar pair of boots. Billy was looking down at her, his expression curious as he offered her a hand. Quinn took it, letting him pull her from the pool. 

 

He didn’t let go once she was out, his eyes dragging slowly down and then back up her body to her face. For a moment he was the old Billy. A confident smirk in place and hunger behind his eyes. But it quickly dropped when she shivered and he handed her the towel she’d brought out. 

 

“Thanks,” she said, wrapping it around herself. “Do you wanna come in?”

 

He nodded, trailing after her and toeing his boots off once they were inside. 

 

“If you wanna wait in the kitchen I’m just gonna go change.”

 

She didn’t wait for a response, moving quickly up the stairs to her room. Tossing the towel and her suit into the hamper she turned to her dresser. There wasn’t much time and she didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard so she settled for comfortable instead, pulling on a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and an oversized cream colored sweater, then headed downstairs. Billy hadn’t moved from where he was leaning against the doorway. 

 

“So...What are you doing here?” she asked. 

 

“Wanted to get out of the house.”

 

She wanted to press further about that but didn’t. 

 

“Okay. Do you want some cocoa or something?”

 

Billy arched a brow at her. 

 

“Cocoa?”

 

“Yeah. Ya know, hot, chocolatey, usually has mini marshmallows in it?”

 

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

 

“Nah. I’m alright.”

 

“Suit yourself,” she said, turning to make herself a cup. 

 

“I’m not-

 

She paused, turning to look at Billy. 

 

“I’m not good with words,” he finished. 

 

Well this was new. 

 

“Um...okay. Is there something you wanna tell me? I’m a little lost here.”

 

“No I just, uh, I got you something. Or, well, I  _ brought _ you something.”

 

“You did?” she asked. 

 

Billy nodded, pulling a small crudely wrapped package from the pocket of his worn leather jacket and thrusting it toward her, eyes downcast. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“It’s your birthday,” he said by way of explanation. 

 

She blinked at him. Billy Hargrove was giving her a birthday present. Well, stranger things had happened. 

 

“Can I open it?” she asked. 

 

“That’s what you’re supposed to do with a present isn’t it?” he groussed, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

 

Normally she’d get annoyed at him for talking to her like that, but he was rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks were kind of pink. He was  _ blushing _ . Shit. He must be really nervous. It was adorable, though she didn’t think he’d appreciate that. 

 

She tore the wrapping paper, letting it drop onto the floor. In her hand was a simple silver chain with a small dagger hanging from the end. Her eye’s went to Billy’s ear where the earing usually hung.  

 

“Billy I-I can’t accept this.”

 

“If you don’t like it-

 

“It’s not that. It’s beautiful. But it’s important to you. I mean, you wear it every day so it must be. I can’t just-

 

“I want you to have it,” he said seriously. 

 

Quinn let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding as she drew the chain over her head, letting it settle around her neck. 

 

Billy took a hesitant step forward, hand coming to rest lighting against the side of her neck, tracing the chain with his thumb. 

 

“Looks good on you,” he said, smiling. A real smile, not a smirk. 

 

Quinn smiled back and, feeling brave, pressed up onto her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the mouth. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. They kissed like that for a while, holding each other tight in the middle of her kitchen. Billy pulled away for air. 

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

She touched the necklace around her neck, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek. She looked at his face and her heart pounded hard in her chest. He had been so open with her. Vulnerable even. She should be too. God, she should just tell him the truth. 

 

“Billy, I have to tell you something.”

 

He brushed her hair from her face. 

 

“Anything.”

 

She swallowed hard. 

 

“The reason we’re drawn to each other like this. T-the reason we can’t stay away from each other is, um...we’re soul mates.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Kind of a short chapter, but it's just to make way for the next one which will be longer and full of so much angst and fluffy goodness! Thanks for reading!!

Billy blinked at her. He wasn’t running away screaming which she decided was a good sign, but he didn’t exactly look thrilled either. 

 

“Soulmates?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’re...you and I are...”

 

“Soulmates,” she finished for him. 

 

Billy’s hands were off her now as he took a few steps back, trying to ground himself. He held onto a chair, taking a few deep breaths. When he turned back to look at her his face was stone cold. 

 

“No.”

 

“No? What do you mean no?” Quinn asked. 

 

“I mean, no. We can’t be.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because we just can’t,” he said seriously. 

 

Quinn could feel her face heating up. Shame and confusion making for a lethal combination. 

 

“Two minutes ago you were kissing me. You were giving me a necklace with  _ your _ earring on it. All I did was tell you the truth. I-

 

“How long have you know?”

 

“What?” she asked. 

 

“That we’re soulmates. How long have you known?”

 

She hadn’t been expecting him to ask. She briefly considered lying, but that wasn’t fair. 

 

“I figured it out pretty early on. I-I know another girl with a soulmate and she’s the one who put the idea in my head. Then I did a little research at the library and, it makes sense. All the pieces fit.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you were gonna take it well. Clearly I was right,” she said, crossing her arms and tugging at the sleeve of her sweater. 

 

“You’re goddamn right I’m not taking it well! I just found out I’m not in control of my own actions. Apparently I’m not here cause I wanna be, I don’t have a choice. I didn’t ask for this! I don’t want it!”

 

Quinn’s blood ran cold. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. He wasn’t here by choice. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the bond. He didn’t want her. 

 

“Get out,” she said, voice almost a whisper. 

 

Billy wasn’t listening. 

 

“This is un-fucking-believable. What kind of crap is the universe trying pull here? I’m not good-

 

“Jesus, Hargrove I get it! You didn’t ask for this, you think I did?! I must have been out of my mind thinking this could work. Thinking that this made sense. But you’re right. You shouldn’t have to deal with this shit. The universe isn’t playing fair and soulmates are clearly bullshit. You don’t want me so just get the fuck out!” she shouted. 

 

Billy froze, gaping at her. She was breathing hard, trying to fight back the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Quinn...That’s not-

 

“Get out,” she said again, almost pleading this time. She didn’t even want to look at him anymore. 

 

Billy stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodded once, then turned on his heel and left her standing alone in the middle of the kitchen. 

 

As soon as he was gone she let the tears fall. Hot angry tears that slipped down her cheeks, gathering at the corner of her mouth. They tasted like salt. She gripped the necklace hard in her fist, yanking it from her neck and throwing it across the room. A knock at her front door startled her. She took a breath, wiping the tears away before she opened it. She was surprised to see Steve there.

 

“Hey, I was on patrol and El called me on the radio and said you might be-

 

She cut him off, choking on a sob as a fresh wave of tears hit and she threw herself into his arms. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy. What’s wrong?” he asked, pushing the door closed behind him and running his hands down her arms. 

 

“B-Billy doesn’t...I told him...soulmates and he,” she broke off, shaking her head and crying harder as she clung to him. 

 

“Did he hurt you? I mean, did he touch you or-

 

“No. He would never...he just...he doesn’t want me,” she managed between sobs. 

 

“Oh. Okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Steve said, holding her against his chest and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

 

They stood there for who knows how long. Even after Quinn had stopped crying. Steve didn’t care, as he told her over and over again that it was going to be okay and that he was there for her and so were the kids. 

 

Later, when they were settled on the couch with mugs of cocoa, Quinn told him the whole story. She was proud of herself for making it through without crying. 

 

“So he just, freaked out and left?” Steve asked. 

 

“Well...he freaked out and I told him to leave.”

 

“I’m gonna kick his ass.”

 

Quinn laughed. 

 

“Oh god, please don’t. I love you dude, but he kicked your ass last time.”

 

“Yeah but this time I’m even more pissed at him,” Steve grumbled. 

 

“I appreciate it. I really do. But just leave it alone okay?”

 

Steve clearly wasn’t happy, but he conceded, a look of worry crossing his face. 

 

“There aren’t side effects are there? Of being, um, rejected by your soulmate? Sorry, I know you don’t want to talk about it anymore but, I don’t want you to get even more hurt.”

 

Quinn shrugged. 

 

“From what I’ve read in very,  _ very _ , rare cases there’s a sort of illness that one or both parties develop. Bond Sickness is the common name for it. It’s like the flu, but worse,” she explained.

“How are you so calm? That sounds awful!”

 

“Because it goes away eventually. It takes a little while but your body eventually gets used to not having the bond and it adapts.”

 

It wasn’t long after that that Quinn was yawning. Steve didn’t question it when she asked him to stay, climbing into bed next to her. He stayed on his side, not touching her. Just there so she didn’t have to be alone. It was nice. Comforting. But when her eyes slipped closed, all she could see was Billy’s face. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. There's been lots of snow and work schedule mishaps and all that fun stuff getting in the way of me finishing this chapter. There'll be one more after this one and possibly an epilogue! The fun rated E stuff with be in the last chapter ;) Hope you like this one!

_ “He dumped you?” Dustin asked incredulously.  _

 

_ “Well, we weren’t technically dating so- _

 

_ “You’re soul mates!” _

 

_ “Hey, dude, have a little tact,” Steve said, nudging the younger boy. Dustin looked like he wanted to say something, but shut up when Steve gave him a look.  _

 

_ “Guys really, I’m fine,” Quinn said as Will shoved a bar of chocolate at her and El squeezed her shoulder. “I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t want to be with me. So let’s just drop it.” _

 

_ None of the kids, or Steve, seemed convinced but they didn’t pry. The familiar roar of Billy’s Camaro made her jump. _

 

_ “Whoa,” Lucas said. “Um, Quinn, you might want to see- _

 

_ “Nope. I’m good.” _

 

_ “No really. He’s- _

 

_ “Not interested Lucas.” _

 

_ “For the love of, just turn around!” _

 

_ At his little outburst she, reluctantly, turned to look at Billy. Her heart stopped. There was a fresh bruise on his cheek under his left eye and his lip was split. That wasn’t out of the ordinary, but his hair was another story. His curls were lopsided and uneven. He’d clearly done is best to style it, but it was a mess, like someone had just grabbed a handful of it and cut it off. It looked ridiculous. It was almost laughable...but no one was laughing. _

 

_ Max, who usually ran from her brother as soon as they were out of the car, lingered after him. She watched him go into the building before heading over to the group.  _

 

_ “Dude, what’s up with your brother’s hair?” Dustin asked.  _

 

_ “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” _

 

_ “But- _

 

_ “Drop it okay?!” _

 

_ “Hey, Max, um...let’s talk,” Quinn said, putting a gentle hand of the girl’s back and steering her away from the group. There would be questions from the party later, but right now she needed answers.   _

 

_ “Okay. Spill.” _

 

_ Max shook her head, looking down at the ground.  _

 

_ “Max, come on. You gotta tell me. I-I know he doesn’t want to be with me, but I still care about him. I don’t like seeing him hurt and I- _

 

_ “It was his Dad.” _

 

_ Quinn’s blood ran cold.  _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “This morning. Billy burnt the eggs or spilled a mug of coffee or, shit, I don’t even remember! And then his Dad just, punched him right in the face. Called Billy a screw up, told him men don’t have long hair so he...he grabbed a fistful and cut it off. God, Quinn, you should have seen him. He was so scared,” her voice cracked.  _

 

_ Quinn put an arm around her, gently pulling her to sit on the ground and lean against her shoulder.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know. I didn’t know he hit him. They fight sometimes and it gets loud but...I didn’t know,” she said quietly.  _

 

_ “Hey, it’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s not your fault. This isn’t on you. Okay?” _

 

_ Max nodded, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe he dumped you,” she said suddenly. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” _

 

_ Quinn huffed a laugh.  _

 

_ “He thinks soulmates are bullshit.” _

 

_ “He’s an idiot. I told him so.” _

 

_ “Thanks for sticking up for me kid, but he made his choice,” Quinn said seriously.  _

 

_ The bell rang, signaling time for class and the girls when there separate ways. Quinn stopped at her locker to snag a book, flinching when Billy leaned against the locker next to hers.  _

 

_ He stared at her, mouth opening and closing like he had something he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry about your Dad,” she said when she could take the silence anymore.  _

 

_ Billy’s eyes widened. Okay, apparently not the right thing to say. He backed away from her slowly, turning on his heel and stalking out of the building. That didn’t go so well.  _

 

_ Quinn sighed, pushing it from her mind and heading to Math. If anything could distract her it was useless equations she would never need to use once she graduated. _

 

That was three days ago and Billy hadn’t been to school since. The concern Quinn felt had faded quickly. The truth was it was easier to move on when she didn’t have to see him everyday. And according to Max he was just down with a cold, so there wasn’t much to really worry about. 

 

“Honey? Are you still there?”

 

Quinn jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice, muffled slightly from the crappy phone connection. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m here. You were saying something about Christmas?”

 

“Yes. We’re gonna try our best to make it but-

 

“Let me guess, Dad has some business meeting, you’ve got a dinner that has to be the social event of the season and you’re not sure if you’re going to make it,” Quinn deadpanned. 

 

“Sweetie, you know we’re trying and-

 

“You missed my birthday mom. You’re not trying. Or maybe you are, but not hard enough. And I know, I  _ know  _ you’re busy, but I’m your daughter and I should matter. So please, until you and Dad care enough to put in real effort, stop calling.”

 

She hung up before her mother could respond, pulling the cord out so it wouldn’t ring. If the kids, or Steve, needed her they could call her on the walkie. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was liberating. Finally sticking it to her parents. A glimmer of silver out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. 

 

She swallowed hard when she saw what it was. The necklace with Billy’s earring. It was still on the floor from when she’d thrown it the night of her party. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands and wondering how the hell things turned sour so fast. There was pounding at her front door a moment later, startling her and making her drop the necklace onto the table.

 

Whoever it was must be in some kind of trouble as they knocked again, louder this time. Quinn ran for the door, flinging it open. Her jaw dropped. Max was standing there with Billy leaning heavily on her for support. His face was bloody and he looked about two seconds from keeling over. 

 

“Jesus, what happened? Bring him in, get him on the couch!” she ordered, moving aside and closing the door after them before following into the living room. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I know you guys aren’t talking right now but I didn’t know where else to go. He wouldn’t let me take him to the hospital but I had to get him out there!” Max said in a rush. Billy groaned as he landed on the couch, curling in on himself. 

 

“There’s a first aid kit in the cupboard in the bathroom. Can you grab it for me? And a wet washcloth please.”

 

Max nodded, hurrying to get the supplies. 

 

“Billy? Billy can you hear me?” Quinn asked. 

 

“Mmrgh, c’n hear ya,” he gurgled, eyes sliding closed. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, no. You’ve gotta stay conscious,” she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

 

Billy’s whole body jolted at the touch and he reached for her, grabby hands like a five year old. She leaned away. Despite her worry she didn’t want him to touch her. Not when he didn’t really want her. Max came back a moment later, all but throwing the supplies at her. 

 

“So...which one of you want to tell me what happened?” Quinn asked as she got to work on Billy’s face.

 

“N’thin happened,” Billy mumbled, still struggling to keep his eyes open. 

 

“He’s been sick. Really sick,” Max blurted out. “And his dad hit him and I saw him go down and I-I grabbed a frying pan and hit Neil over the head with it and Oh God what if he’s dead? I just wanted him to stop. I didn’t want him to hurt Billy. I-

 

That seemed to jolt Billy out of his stupor. 

 

“You didn’t do anythin wrong kid,” he said, words still a little garbled. “T-thanks.”

 

Max’s bottom lip trembled as Billy reached out and ruffled her hair. 

 

Quinn worked in silence until she had him suitably patched up. Luckily it was just his face. He still looked awful, even underneath all the blood. 

 

“Max, why don’t you go make some cocoa? You know where everything is right?” Quinn suggested, hoping the girl would get the hint. 

 

And of course, cause she’s a smart little cookie, she knew Quinn wanted to talk to her step brother alone so she headed off to the kitchen. 

 

“So...you’ve been sick?”

 

Billy nodded, staring at his hands. 

 

“Nausea, fatigue, ache in your chest, headache?” she asked. 

 

He nodded again, brow furrowing. 

 

“Bond sickness.”

 

“W-what’s that?”

“When one soulmate denies the other. It’s rare. There aren’t a lot of documented cases, but from what I’ve read it sounds like what you’ve got.”

 

“Then how come...how come it’s not effecting you?” he asked. 

 

“I’m not sure. But it goes away. Eventually. The body adjusts to being without it’s soulmate and-

 

“Don’t wanna be without my soulmate.”

 

He said it so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. 

 

“I don’t understand. You’re the one who walked away,” she said, angry and scared and frustrated all at the same time. 

 

“I know! I know but it wasn’t for the reason you think. It wasn’t because I don’t want you. It’s because...Look, I’m no good okay? I’m fucked up. I mean, look at my life! I can’t drag you into that. I-I not good enough for you,” he finished, voice cracking slightly. 

 

Quinn stared at the beautiful, slightly bruised but far from broken, boy sitting on her couch. 

 

“So you broke it off because you think you’re not good enough? That’s...that’s bullshit.”

 

“It’s not-

 

“Yes it is. What right do you have to decide what you think is best for me? If I didn’t want to be with you I wouldn’t have told you we were soulmates. I would have told you to fuck off. But I know what I want. I want  _ you _ , you absolute dumbass.”

 

Quinn didn’t miss the tremor in Billy’s bottom lip as he lifted his head to finally look at her. When she brought her hand up to his cheek he leaned into it, letting out a breath he must have been holding in for days. And suddenly his hands were on her back, pulling her closer to him desperately as he hid his face in her neck and just breathed her in. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. 

 

“Need you. Need to touch you. I-I’m sorry. It’s been...” he trailed off. 

 

She hushed him, rubbing his back slowly and gently rocking them back and forth. She understood. Bond sickness was supposed to be awful. An ache in your chest that wouldn’t go away no matter what you did. And touch. Touch was the best way to ease the pain. They stayed like that until Max cleared her throat from the doorway. 

 

“Glad to see you two have made up, but could we cool it with the lovey dovey stuff until I’m not here?” she teased, handing them each a mug of cocoa. 

 

They had a lot to talk about. Most importantly, how they were gonna deal with Neil. But as Quinn watched Max plop onto the couch next to Billy, knocking her shoulder against his, she knew it could wait until a little later. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long! First I had terrible writer's block and then I was filling out job applications and trying to figure out what to get my mom for her birthday, so I've been super busy. But hey, there's FUN STUFF in this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait and thank you guys so much for sticking with me!!!! This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue and in my next fic, it's Steve's turn to find love, wooooo!

Billy didn’t want to go to Hopper, no matter how many times Quinn told him he would understand and he would be able to help. But in the end it was Max who convinced him.

 

_“For the love of god Billy, stop being such a stubborn ass,” she snapped, then quieter, “I don’t want him to hurt you anymore. You don’t deserve it. A-and I’m sorry I was so hard on you and-_

 

_“Jeez kid, take a breath,” Billy said, ruffling her hair and then pulling her in for a hug._

 

_“M’sorry,” she said, voice muffled from the way she had her face hidden in Billy’s leather jacket._

 

_“Me too. We can...we can talk to Hopper,” He said, very grudgingly, and nodded at Quinn._

 

_Quinn smiled sadly, nodding back and dialing the number._

 

That was a few ago and Neil Hargrove was behind bars now. Once they’d gotten Susan to speak up everything had surfaced. How he’d been beating his son for years. How Susan had been too scared to say anything because of how badly Neil had threatened, both her and Max’s life if she’d gone to the police.

 

Despite Susan telling Billy he was more than welcome to stay with her, he still spent most nights with Quinn. But their relationship had been...relatively innocent since they’d made up with each other. A kiss here or there. Holding hands under the table when they had dinner at the Byers’s.

 

That had been a fun one. The kids still hadn’t really warmed up to Billy, so most of dinner was spent grilling him on his intentions with Quinn, which had of course embarrassed her to no end. Billy had been surprisingly calm, answering honestly and not shying away from talking about the whole soulmate thing. Quinn squeezed his hand under the table when he said he was gonna be around until she kicked him to the curb.

 

It wasn’t that she was desperate to get laid or anything, but having Billy so close and knowing he was hers...She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to take their relationship to the next level. But Billy seemed to be keeping her at arm's length, despite his admission that he wanted to be with her, and she wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject.

 

“Just ask him,” Steve said around a mouthful of pizza.

 

“I can’t! It’s a big step and he’s been keeping his distance, at least physically. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

 

“I don’t think he’d be uncomfortable, I mean, based on his history. It’s not like he’s a blushing virgin-ouch!” Jonathan jumped when Nancy smacked his arm.

 

It wasn’t often the four of them hung out without the kids, but Quinn decided this was a subject they were better left in the dark about. The last thing she needed was the whole party getting all grossed out about her and Billy, but trying to offer advice anyway. Not to mention they were just kids and despite all the things they’d been through, there was still stuff they weren’t mature enough to handle quite yet.

 

“You should talk to him. He’s your soulmate and you know he wants to be with you. I don’t think he’s gonna run away screaming. Maybe he’s waiting for you to make the first move,” Nancy said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

They put the subject on the back burner and spent the next two hours talking about school and the stupid rumors going around. Quinn’s personal favorite was the Nancy, Jonathan and Steve had crazy kinky threeways. It was so far from the truth it was almost laughable.

 

Soon after they left Billy showed up. Quinn wasn’t surprised. It was pretty par for the course. He still felt awkward around Steve, considering the whole face punching incident. They’d been taking their friendship super slow. Quinn was honestly just happy they were trying.

 

“Saved you some pizza,” Quinn said, leading Billy into the kitchen.

 

As if on cue his stomach growled. She laughed as she plunked down across from him at the table, studying his face as he dug in. He looked happier. The bruises from his father were almost completely healed. His hair was still fucked up, but he’d taken to hiding it under a beanie.

 

“Hey, um, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but do you want me to try to fix your hair? I could even it out a little,” she offered.

 

Billy wiped pizza sauce from the corners of his mouth, shrugging.

 

“You ever cut hair before?” he asked.

 

“A few times, yeah. I’ve done Nancy’s and honestly yours is a similar length and texture.”

 

“Sure. You can’t make it any worse than it is,” he grumbled, pulling off the beanie.

 

Quinn offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet and leaning up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“For what it’s worth, I still think you’re pretty,” she said, grinning when his cheeks reddened.

 

“M’not pretty,” he groused, following her down the hall.

 

She ignored the comment, instructing him to sit on the edge of the tub and get his hair wet as she pulled a pair of scissors out of the medicine cabinet.

 

They were quiet while Quinn worked, taking her time and doing her best to keep as much of the length as she could. He liked it long and honestly so did she.

 

She held her breath when she finished and he checked it out in the mirror, turning his head from side to side and making a show of seeing how even it was.

 

“Looks good,” he said, turning to pull her into his arms.

 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She smiled when he kissed her, running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer. Billy groaned softly against her mouth, hands tightening on her hips.

 

They always kissed this way. Long and deep, taking turns mapping out each other’s mouths and nipping at each other’s lips. Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Billy’s and glancing downward. It wasn’t tough to tell, with his ridiculously tight jeans, that Billy was hard. Quinn bit her lip nervously.

 

“Um, do you...Billy, do you want, um-

 

She cut off when she realized Billy was trying not to laugh and pushed herself away.

 

“You know what, nevermind.”

 

“Whoa, hey, wait a sec,” he said, catching her around the waist and pulling her back to him. “I’m sorry, it’s just, cute watching you try to say it.”

 

Quinn glared up at him.

 

“Well I’ve been trying to figure out how to bring it up for a while now and I didn’t know how and I didn’t want to come right out and say it cause I didn’t want to freak you out and-

 

“You thought it would freak me out?” Billy asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

 

“Can you blame me? Everytime we start...heading in that direction, you back off. I wasn’t sure you wanted me like that.”

 

Billy sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his thumb against the side of her neck. She leaned into his touch.

 

“Of course I want you. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything just because we’re soulmates,” he said.

 

Quinn huffed a laugh, shaking her head.

 

“I want you too. So if-if you wanted to, I’d be more than okay with that.”

 

Billy’s answer was to sweep her into his arms, bridal style, and carry her down the hall to her bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed and crawling over her before she could protest being dropped like a sack of potatoes.

 

She melted against him as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging her fingers through his hair, gripping hard at the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned softly into the kiss, grasping her hips and pressing more firmly against her. She broke off into a gasp as she felt his arousal through his jeans. The sound of their labored breathing was all that filled the room as they rested their foreheads together and caught their breath, chests heaving.

 

Quinn pulled back, sliding her hands down his torso, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Without much pause she pushed it off his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor and taking in his bare chest.  There were fading bruises and scars here and there.

 

Billy wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were downcast, looking at his chest with shame in his eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said quietly, touching his cheek. “It’s okay. I don’t care about them. I...I love you Billy.”

 

Billy’s eyes widened and he leaned down, kissing her soundly.

 

“Me too,” he murmured against her mouth, “God, I love you too.”

 

Quinn smiled up at him, then pushed him back until he was sitting up. She leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to a bruise on his ribs, not missing the way his breath hitched. She took her time, tracing her fingers lightly over scars and brushing her lips over each bruise. Unable to bear her gentle ministrations a moment longer, Billy cupped her face in both his hands and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip until she opened to him and then slowly licked into her mouth. She moaned softly, pushing herself closer.

 

His hands fumbled with the buttons of her flannel. With the first few buttons undone he gave up, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to tug it off over her head before kissing her again. His hands traveled up her stomach, feeling her muscles flutter under his fingertips as slid one arm around her back as his other hand trailed up to cup one of her breasts. He grunted in frustration as her bra was in the way.

 

"Can I?" he asked, hands poised on the clasp at her back.

 

She was breathing heavily as she nodded quickly. With her okay he made short work of the offending garment, tossing it who knows where. While he was distracted she crawled fully into his lap, straddling him.

 

She kissed him like she was drowning, taking all she could and giving just as much back. He cupped her breast in his hand giving it a soft squeeze and then pressing his thumb over her nipple. She moaned against his mouth as she began to roll her hips down into his, providing some much needed friction for both of them. He half growled when he couldn't take it anymore and flipped her onto her back, hovering over her.

 

Quinn smiled up at him and slipped her hands from his shoulders to his belt, undoing it and letting it drop off the bed then getting to work on his jeans.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, more than okay,” Billy said.

 

She pushed them down over his hips as far as she could before he kicked them the rest of the way off. Before he could return the favor she slipped her hand into his briefs and gave his dick a few strokes. He groaned deeply, leaning down and pressing hot open mouth kisses across her jaw and down her neck where he bit hard enough to leave a mark, then sucked to relieve the pain.

 

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered in his ear. "Aren't you gonna finish taking my clothes off?" she asked, nipping at his earlobe.

 

"Mm, you’re not playing fair" he grumbled.

 

She giggled as he struggled with the the button and zipper of her jeans, practically ripping them from her legs once he successfully had them undone. His fingers paused at her underwear.

 

“Is it okay if I...”

 

Breathing hard, Quinn nodded.

 

Billy hooked his thumbs into the band of her underwear and slowly slid them down, tossing them onto the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Quinn squirmed, suddenly feeling a little self conscious under his gaze.

 

"You're beautiful," he said earnestly, putting her fears to rest.

 

"So are you," she said, smiling.

 

He leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped just shy of her mouth, grinning playfully with his tongue between his teeth. She stared up at him in confusion, which melted away as he began kissing down her body. He pressed soft kisses all across her skin; between her breast, one on each nipple, around her navel, each hip bone. He nipped at the inside of her thighs before kissing directly between her legs. She whimpered as he got to work, eating her out like it was his fucking job. He had a wicked tongue.

 

"S-shit," she cursed, arching against him when he slowed to a leisurely pace. She could feel the pressure building up inside and pushed at him to stop.

 

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, staring up at her from between her legs, which honestly made a pretty funny picture. Had it been under different circumstances she may have laughed.

 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'd just…I'd rather come with you inside me," she said, looking almost shy despite her words.

 

"You have got to stop saying things like that," he groaned, crawling back up her body and kissing her slow and deep.

 

Quinn smiled into the kiss as she pushed his briefs down over the swell of his ass. He did his best to shimmy the rest of the way out of them, sighing in frustration when they got tangled around his feet. After much struggling, he finally got them the rest of the way off, then braced his arms on either side of Quinn’s head, bracketing her in. She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly rolling it onto him.

 

“Are you sure?” Billy asked, hand gently stroking her thigh.

 

“Yes. Yes I’m sure.

 

“Is, uh, I should have asked earlier, but is this your first time?”

 

Quinn shook her head.

 

“Nope. And I promise if you want to know about it I’ll tell you later. But right now, I want you inside me,” she said quietly, brushing his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

 

Billy nodded, shuffling around and settling between her legs. Quinn was breathing heavily in anticipation as she took him in hand and helped guide him to her.

 

Billy groaned low in her ear as he slid in slowly feeling her warmth surround him. She bit her lip as he bottomed out, pressing kisses to his neck, his shoulders, anywhere she could reach.

 

"Can I move?" he murmured, trying to keep his composer.

 

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his back.

 

With that he began to rock his hips forward. It was slow. Almost painfully so and as she dug her fingers into his back she heard herself asking, nearly begging, for him to go faster. But he wouldn't. Instead he kissed her like he was a dying man as he removed her hands from their secure location at his back and laced their fingers together, using his new leverage to thrust even deeper, though keeping up the same slow, punishing pace.

 

The room was silent, except for the sound of their labored breathing and sweat slick skin sliding together. Billy pressed hot, wet kisses to her shoulder and across her collarbone. She pleaded with him to go faster. Harder. But he couldn't let himself do anything less than make love to the beautiful girl writhing beneath him. This was more than just sex and they both knew it.

 

“Billy, please, oh God, please,” she cried, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

 

Billy sat back, pulling her up with him so she was straddling his lap, letting her take control now. Quinn rolled her hips against his, slowly picking up speed, tangling her fingers in Billy’s hair.

 

“It’s so good. I’m not gonna last. _Quinn_ ,” Billy groaned.

 

“Me too. I-I’m almost there. Come with me. Please,” Quinn moaned.

 

Billy pushed up into her once, twice, and then he was cumming, harder than he ever had before as he buried his face in her neck and held on tight. In the back of his mind he realized Quinn hadn’t come yet. He brought his hand between them, pressing at her clit with his fingers and kissing her soundly, swallowing her cry as she came, shuddering against him as her nails raked down his back.

 

They fell back against the pillows on her bed, wrapping around each other as best they could as they caught their breath.  

“That was...” Billy trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence.

 

"It was,” Quinn agreed.

 

Billy snuggled closer, resting his head on her chest and tracing idle patterns on her stomach with his fingers. Quinn stroked his hair, hiding her face in his hair and breathing him in.

 

“You love me huh?” he asked.

 

“Mmm, I do,” Quinn hummed, “And you love me.”

 

“Yeah. I really do,” Billy murmured.

 

Quinn smiled, closing her eyes and kissing the top of Billy’s head. For the first time in a long time she felt completely relaxed and despite everything that had happened in the last year, she was genuinely happy.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the epilogue! Just a cute little ending to wrap it all up. Hope you guys enjoy!

Quinn fidgeted in the passenger seat of Billy’s Camaro, staring out the window at the students going by. 

 

“Nervous?” Billy asked. 

 

“A little,” she admitted.

 

“Hey,” he laced their fingers together, thumb brushing over her knuckles. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

Quinn let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, turning Billy’s hand over and pressing a kiss to his palm. 

 

“I want to. I just don’t want everyone to stare.”

 

“Fuck everyone else. This is about me and you. I mean, honestly it’s an excuse to touch you during school hours,” he said, grinning wickedly.

 

Quinn laughed, leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the mouth, pulling away before it got too hot and heavy. Last time they made out in his car they were late to class and had to stay after school to make up for it. 

 

“Okay. Let’s do it,” she said, stepping out of his car. 

 

There were eyes on her immediately. She swallowed, pulling Billy’s jacket tighter around her and readjusting the necklace with his earring on it around her neck. Billy looped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Relax,” he murmured. 

 

Ignoring all the people, particularly girls, gaping at them, Quinn snuggled closer to Billy as they walked over to meet the rest of the party. 

 

“Um, PDA isn’t allowed over here,” Dustin said. 

 

Quinn sent a very pointed look Mike and Eleven’s way. Dustin followed to gaze to see the two holding hands, making goo goo eyes at each other. 

 

“Guys! Come on! My eyes are burning.”

 

“Cool is shithead,” Steve said, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “Someday you’ll have a girl of your own and then you won’t think it’s gross. I promise.”

 

Quinn laughed, watching the boys argue while Billy chatted with Max and Lucas about some Star Wars thing. The day it was revealed Billy was actually a closet nerd was the day the party really started to accept him. 

 

Eleven tugged on Quinn’s sleeve, jolting her from her thoughts. 

 

“Happy?” the girl asked, eyes landing on Billy. 

 

Quinn glanced at her soulmate, unable to keep the gentle smile from forming. 

 

“Yeah...Happy.”


End file.
